


but I know yes I know we'll be alright

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: Louis and Harry in the future, dealing with their hectic life with three children.





	but I know yes I know we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for AGES and I have finally gotten around to finishing it up and publishing. It's just really cute scene. I thought of this due to the boys on the Jimmy Kimmel show in 2014 when they were promoting Four.

Louis is hit by a strong gust of wind as he exits The X Factor studios for the day. The final show is a week away and in hindsight, he was an idiot to give his group so much free time today. As a reward for them working so hard Louis had given the boys half an hour to do whatever. Which turned into an hour...and then three, with not only a food fight, but a nerf gun battle as well. 

And honestly, it’s easier to control his three children than it is to control four teenagers. Louis lets out a groan at just the thought of his precious children being teenagers. He sends Harry a quick text before getting into his car:

I’ve decided that I don’t want our children to be teenagers, ever. We have to move to Neverland now. Pack your bags x.

As Louis takes the familiar path back home through the busy London streets. He thinks about what’s led him here. One Direction decided to call it quits, back in 2017. It was a very difficult decision, but they all thought it would be a good point to stop performing; that and the stress had been too much for far too long and they simply couldn't take it anymore. 

They keep in touch of course, it's hard not to when you go from spending nearly everyday together in close quarters to living in completely different parts of London, and living your own lives. As Louis sits in traffic, he wonders if Zayn, Niall and Liam would be able to meet up that weekend. He also wonders how angry Harry would be if he made date night into a lads night out. Or maybe they could just meet up with them next weekend.

Both Harry and Louis need this date night though. It's been far too long since Louis has had more than half an hour of peace and quiet. He can't even imagine what it must be like for Harry who's constantly at home with two five year old boys and a four year old girl. It's been so long since Louis has seen a film without animation or musical numbers. And it's been nearly a month since it's just been him and Harry in their bed because Katie has been going through a phase where she can't sleep in her own bed no matter what, and demands to sleep in between her dads. Meaning that has much as Louis loves his daughter, he has been decidedly short on his Harry cuddles for much longer than he would like. 

Louis pulls into the garage and turns off the car. He glances in the back seat and notices a red plastic truck, four stuffed animals, and a Barbie doll strewn about. Louis sighs before unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching back to pick up the array of toys. He's gonna have to have Harry talk to the kids about putting away their things properly. Again. 

“Harry! I'm home!” Louis yells as he opens the

Louis doesn’t hear a response, but he does hear the sound of three small children yelling from somewhere in the house. Louis hopes that nothing terrible has happened. He carries the toys into the kitchen and drops them on the counter, then walks further into the house to investigate. It doesn’t take him long to find his family, they’re all in the family playroom. It’s a fairly large room filled to the brim with any toy you could imagine. There’s a plethora of Barbie houses and castles, piles of the latest action figures, and a large TV with the most up to date video game consoles there are. 

Louis remembers having multiple conversations with Harry about not wanting to spoil their children; so that they wouldn’t turn into ungrateful brats down the road. But when they finally heard the news that they were finally going to be parents, to twins nonetheless every discussion they had flew out the window. They love to spoil their kids, and the fact that they have the means to even do that is wonderful in Louis’ eyes. Louis is quickly brought back to reality by the screams of his children.

“Papa!” Katie says excitedly, running over to him. 

“Why hello, Katy Cat. How was your day?” Louis says picking her up. 

“We’ve been playing princess!” She yells excitedly.

“That’s a very nice piece of armor you have on Princess Katy Cat.” Louis pokes her chest and she can’t help but giggle. 

“I’m not the princess!” Katie protests. “I’m the knight who saves the princess from the evil dragons!”

“Well then who’s the princess?” Louis asks seriously.

“Daddy, duh.” Katie points towards her other dad.

Louis can’t help but laugh at the sight before him. Harry is standing on a couch cushion in his signature skinny jeans (How he still wears them today Louis has no idea, but he certainly won’t stop his husband) and some old t-shirt with an old pair of gold glittery boots that should’ve been thrown out years ago. The real showstopper however is the large hot pink feather boa around his neck, and a tiara meant for a child on top of his curly hair. 

“You look dashing. And might I say those are some lovely ankle weights you’ve got there, Hazza.” Louis is referring to their twin boys, who are clutching onto their father’s legs, one on each. 

“Maybe a bit too heavy if you ask me. But I haven’t been able to feel my legs for ten minutes so I couldn’t exactly tell you,” Harry replies, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. 

“Boys, why are you holding your daddy hostage?” Louis asks.

“We’re dragons!” Michael yells excitedly.

“And you’re doing a great job of it, bud. But maybe we let go of daddy’s legs so he can start to feel them again okay?” 

“Fine,” Sean sighs as he and his brother untangle themselves from Harry’s legs. The two boys are spitting images of him, apart from their blue eyes. And despite looking like Harry, they have the hyperactivity that Louis had when he was their age. He doesn’t know how his mother managed on her own. 

“Thank you very much boys,” Harry says as he shakes his legs to get feeling back into them. 

“Now, how about we-” Louis is cut off by loud barking coming from outside. “Did one of our neighbors get a dog?” he asks confusedly.

“Let me down papa!” Katie demands. Louis does so, and watches as she scampers off to the door that goes to the backyard. The boys quickly following after her.

“Tell me you did not get a dog, Harry,” Louis says with a look of disbelief.

“I didn’t get a dog,” Harry replies unconvincingly, stepping off the couch cushion, and walking towards his husband. 

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. “You got our three hyperactive children a puppy?” 

“Not a puppy, Lou.” Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist. “She’s five, and loves kids. I overheard the workers at the shelter talking about how she was going to be put down in a couple days, and I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“That’s really, really sweet, babe, but why were you even at the shelter in the first place?” 

“Because the kids and I went to the park today. There were some dogs there and they wanted to look at some more so...”

“So you went to the shelter and couldn’t resist their begging. Even though you are a full grown man.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“To be fair, they each wanted their own, but I was very firm that that wasn't going to happen.” Harry replies defensively. Louis throws his head back and laughs. 

“Yes you definitely showed them how much of a pushover you are.” 

“Are you telling me you would've left her there?” Harry asks pulling back ever so slightly. 

“No, no of course not.” Louis scoffs. “I’m not a bloody monster.”

“Katie really wanted another girl in the house, even things out ya know?” 

“There's always another way to do that, babe.” Louis moves his hands to Harry’s waist, and kisses him fiercely. Harry kisses his husband back just as passionately. 

“Yeah? You don’t think three is too much?” Harry asks with a mixture of doubt and hopefulness.

“Never. I love every crazy moment of our lives. What’s one more baby in the mix?” Louis replies nonchalantly.

“God, I love you.” Harry pulls Louis in for another passionate kiss. 

“I forgot how much you love talking about babies.” Louis teases. 

“I want to have as many kids as possible. Enough for a footie team, you know that Lou.” Harry looks completely sincere, and Louis knows that he’s serious. They’ve discusses this many times. 

“I do too, Hazza. Always have.” CRASH! 

Louis pulls away from Harry. They exchange a nervous look, and rush toward the source of the sound. There truly is never a dull moment in their house. The talk of making five into six will just have to wait.


End file.
